Ultimate
by mochaloca85
Summary: Songfic to Lindsay Lohan's Ultimate. As usual, it's Fred x Angelina.


Ultimate

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own the song either.

A/N: Songfic to Lindsay Lohan's _Ultimate_. It's Fred/Angelina. Again. (Oh come on, people. Do I ever write anything else? And it's from Angie's POV during CoS.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

No more, I vow as I sit in front of the fire. No more crying over self-obsessed boys that don't give a damn about me. No more trying to be perfect for them only to get my heart stomped on. I will find a guy that appreciates me. One that doesn't just want me for my looks so that they can have a beautiful trophy on their arms, like my fellow Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs. One that doesn't only like me for my parents' money, like all the Slytherins. One that doesn't only care about me having the top grades in my year, like the Ravenclaws. No more, dammit! I am going to find a guy who appreciates me for me!

"Nice speech, Angel. Tell me, are you going actually going to follow it this time?" a voice says from beside me. I look to my left to see my best friend, Fred Weasley, next to me on the couch. Damn. I didn't even realise I said that aloud.

****

~You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken  
Like remember when  
You took my heart and put it back together again~

  
"So who is it this time?" he asks exasperated. Apparently, he's as tired of having the same conversation every other week as I am. Whenever I vent my frustrations about the male half of the population, it's usually to him. Fred has this way of making me feel better after one of my rants and I need it. Especially since Alicia is always off snogging George somewhere these days. I wish I could have the type of relationship they have.

"Jason Wilson," I answer simply. Fred's eyes flash a hint of an emotion that I can't place. But this isn't the first time he's displayed it, not by a long shot. In fact, it's been becoming more and more frequent during our talks.

"Seventh year Ravenclaw?" I nod. "Angelina, he's the bloody Head Boy! That's a three-year age difference! What the hell were you thinking dating him, anyway?" Does he sound a bit…jealous? I wave it off. That's impossible; Fred Weasley does not get jealous of anyone. Besides he doesn't feel that way about me; we're mates. It'd be weird. Just because it worked for George and Alicia does not mean that it'll work for us.

"I _thought_ he'd be more mature than the other prats I went out with." I let out a bitter laugh. "Boy was I wrong."

The look that cannot be jealousy appears again for the briefest moment, this time mixed with anger and worry. "He didn't try anything with you did he? I swear, the next time I see him, I'll hex him to…."

I cut him off. If I don't, he'll never shut up. "Nothing like that, Fred. I just meant he was no different than all the others." Then what feels an eternity passes. That' s been happening often, too.

****

~I've been wasting time with clueless guys  
But now it's over  
Let me tell you why  
I'm through  
I've met someone new  
Just like you~  


"Well, he's Head Boy, so he couldn't have wanted you to tutor him," he says, breaking the awkward silence. "So was it looks or money this time?"

"Both." He knows me so well. Maybe it _could_ work between us. He certainly fits all my requirements: he likes me for me and couldn't care less how wealthy my parents are. And I _know_ he doesn't care about my intelligence. Plus he's a talented Quidditch player and not too hard on the eyes, if I do say so myself.

****

~You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic.   
I'm sure of it~

Oh sweet Merlin. It's been right in front of me all this time. I'm in love with him, always have been. Ooh, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad. Now I'm going to act all weird around him and things will be all funny between us. And not like the good funny; funny as in different funny. Everything we had together will be ruined.

~No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
'Cause I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you~

I can't do this; I can't mess up a perfectly functional friendship for something that'll never last.

"Angel? Angie? Angelina?" he calls my name as he waves his hand in front of my face. I must have been really spaced out. I shake my head to rid myself of my thoughts. "He's an ass. You know that, right?"

"Huh?" I might have cleared my head, but I'm still confused.

"That Ravenclaw git. He's an ass and he doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone who's handsome and funny and loves you more than anything." His face is _very_ close to mine and I can feel his hot breath on my neck. I want to snog him so badly, but I know I can't. If only I could find someone like him...

****

~You're the kind of guy whose hands in mine 

Send shivers up and down my spine 

You took my heart and put it back together again~

He takes my hands and I feel like I'm about to faint. If he only knew what he does to me. Like he would. Hell, _I_ just figured it out ten minutes ago.

"You deserve only the best, Angel," he says, still holding my hands in his.

  
**~You're the kind of guy that blows my mind  
But now it's my turn  
You've been right in front of me  
Everything I need  
Why didn't I see~**

I have to tell him. It's killing me not to. I don't think that I could feel this, this…pain of being so close to him, but yet so far away. I kiss his lips gently and pull back, waiting for his reaction. Waiting for him to say the inevitable, that he could never feel this way about me. But he doesn't. Instead, he just laughs.

"What the hell was that?"

"A kiss."

"No, Angel. _This_ is a kiss." And with those words, his lips are on mine and the next thing I know, we're making out on the couch in the common room. His kisses are mind-blowing and I forget the world around us even exists. When we pull apart, we're both gasping for breath. If we hadn't broken the kiss, we'd have suffocated.

****

~You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's Automatic.   
I'm sure of it~

__

Thisis perfect. He's the only one for me. And it only took four years for me to realise it.

****

~No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
'Cause I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you~

"Angelina…" Damn. I'm barely coherent enough to even think and he can make complete sentences. I know he's going to try to take back what we just did, so I beat him to the punch.

"Fred, please don't say you don't want me. I love you; every guy I've gone out with has just been a substitute for you. You're what I want, what I need. The end all, be all. The ultimate."

A smile plays at his lips. "Actually, I was just going to ask if I could kiss you again." And without waiting for an answer, he kisses me again.**  
**

__

  


  


****

  



End file.
